Can't Dissaperate Your Problems
by Purple Chicken
Summary: **Chap3 Uploaded** Well, Ron breaks it off with Hermione, who takes it... VERY badly. And whos there to comfort? Fred, of course!
1. Prologue 1

Howdy. not sure when this will be posted, I just had a plot bunny come up and smack me upside the head, causing me to start writing. So here we go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
Hermione carefully folded her clothes, neatly stacking them into her trunk. She glanced wistfully around at her surroundings, and in the next room, she could hear Dean Thomas, the Head Boy jumping on his suitcase to close it. She could hear a bunch go clatters and grunts, so she closed the lid on her trunk and went to see if she could help.  
  
"Need a hand?" He stood up and nodded.  
  
"Can you just sit on this? The lid won't close. Shouldn't have let me Mum pack it the first time, she can always pack more stuff in than me." He grinned and they both sat on the lid of his trunk. Dean reached down and closed the latch. She stood up again and looked around.  
  
"It's really empty here, without all the posters. it's so strange to think that we'll never be coming back."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm not sure what I'm going to do after school ends. I mean, you just get so used to it, everything's decided and all, and now I've got no idea what to do. Plus the thought of never seeing so many people again. Its really weird."  
  
Hermione swallowed hard and nodded. It was what she had been dreading for a while. She had no idea what to do with herself She certainly didn't want to go back home, being cut off from the wizarding world would be too horrible. But even worse than her future was that she would never see her friends. Well, Harry and Ron, and along with Ron Ginny, but everyone else would end up going their separate ways and she would feel lonely.  
  
"Yeah. I'm really going to- to miss everyone too." A slight catch in her throat gave her away.  
  
"Dean, I'm really glad I got to room with you. I mean it was pure luck that there were two Gryffindores and not say, a Slytherin. I'm glad I got to know you better, I'll miss talking to you."  
  
"Yeah, I'll miss you too. I guess we'd better get going though. I want to visit the common room before everyone leaves" Hermione nodded.  
  
"Me too. Well, come one then." The stood there awkwardly, Hermione blinked back a few tears, then decided what to do.  
  
"Before I feel stupid about it, come here" They pulled together for a tight hug.  
  
"I would have regretted not doing that, especially if I never saw you again. You're one of my best friends." Dean nodded and sniffed.  
  
"Coke on, let's make this last Gryffindore meeting one to remember!" Putting on semi-false grins, they ran down the stairs, their trunks magically floating behind them. Several absent-minded first years had to dive out of the way to avoid being clobbered by the heavy suitcases, but for once Hermione didn't care.  
  
In the common room, many of the girls were crying and hugging everyone they could. Hermione grabbed her yearbook and headed into a cluster of people to collect names. Harry and Ron met up with her and they signed books for a good hour. They weren't hurried, they had the whole day to talk and chat with their friends, and then after the speech all four houses would have a chance to sign books and talk. Hermione wandered around the room, chatting with old friends about their years at Hogwarts. She exchanged floo invitations with people, as well as collected a few of the muggle-born's mail addresses. Before she could scarcely believe it, a bell rang and the Gryffindore students made their way to what would be their last ever talk from Dumbledore.  
  
Sitting at the table but not bothering to stop their conversations, Dumbledore stood up and raised a hand. Everyone quieted down and Dumbledore continued.  
  
"This is, as always, a very special time for all of us, many of us are leaving for summer and won't be near a book for another two months. Not that most of you mind." Many of the students, especially the younger grades chuckled, as did Dumbledore himself.  
  
"But this is particularly special to out seventh years. Instead of returning in September with the rest of you, they will be out in the world, some with jobs, some wit traveling, some just staying at home. But nonetheless, for almost all of them, the part of their lives that revolved around Hogwarts has ended. I am sure that this very talented year will be read about in the papers in years to come, but until then, many of them won't have contact with their friends. Or not as much as they would have in the past. And because of this, I will keep my speech to a short I wish all of you a wonderful summer, especially our seventh years. And I am sure that all of you will prosper in whatever you choose."  
  
He sat down amid clapping from all the tables, though slightly diminished in the direction of the Slytherins. Magnificent plates of food suddenly appeared, and as was the tradition for the last day, people got up and wandered around to chat with old friends. After a while, Dean came up ad tapped her shoulder.  
  
"We've gotta go, remember, prefects and Heads have to go meet Dumbledore for the school picture. Out by the suit of armor."  
  
"Oh yeah! Be back later!" She waved to the group she had been with.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me, Dean. I had forgotten completely." She grinned up at him, he laughed.  
  
"I did too, it was Seamus -Seamus!- who reminded me. He actually remembered something. And even more impressive, it had nothing to do with him!" They chuckled, more forced than real. Trying to make the fact that they were leaving less obvious, she realized. Rounding the corner, they saw a fifth year boy and Ginny there as prefects.  
  
Much to Fred and George's disappointment, she had grown up to be more like Charlie than anyone else. She was a good student, something Fred and George jokingly blamed Hermione for every time she saw them.  
  
"Hey! Ginny! Al-uh, was it Alphonso or Alphonsus?" Dean waved at the two who were standing by a corner.  
  
"It's Alphonsus, but don't ever call me that. Just Alphie. I don't know what got into my parents to name me that. They must have gone nutters." He grinned, his big ears stuck out a mile. Ginny, standing behind him, slightly pointed to his elephant appendages and snickered. A short, fat man in maroon robes and carrying a camera that walked into the room saved her an explanation.  
  
Shouting and pointing, He arranged all the Prefects into a row, all facing the head Girl and Boy who were at the center. A plaque was held between Hermione and Dean which simply said 'Prefects and Head Boy and Girl', along with their names. The picture was taken, and everyone crowded around to see. Alphie was horrified that after a minute his picture began picking his nose. Hermione's hair as usual fluffed out, and in the picture she was trying to tame it.  
  
She turned around an left, back to her friends who were waiting. After another hour and many tearful good-byes and promises to owl each other, the students headed out to the train station. Jumping aboard, slowly but surly people gravitated towards their friends and went to sit down. Harry, Ron and herself all went and managed to find a near empty car. Sitting down, they started talking quickly to each other.  
  
"Listen, my Mum said that both of you are welcome to stay for summer, all she needs is an owl from you saying its okay. Hermione, I know you want to be nearer to the wizarding world, and Harry hates his cousin, it'll be even worse now Dudley doesn't have to go back to school."  
  
"Don't worry Ron, the second I get home I'll be sending an owl with permission. err, if it's not entirely true, you won't tell will you though?" Harry asked.  
  
"'Course not! You won't either, will you Hermione??" She shook her head.  
  
"I won't say a thing. But Harry, you really should ask them, they might get worried-"  
  
"Fat chance of that happening, They were practically ecstatic when Voldemorte came back. Thought I would get killed, they did. If I hadn't been there, I bet they would have thrown a party in his honor." Ron looked shocked at this.  
  
"But don't they know he killed muggles too? Wouldn't your Aunt, at least?"  
  
Harry just shrugged.  
  
"I guess they didn't care. Oh well. Even if I can't legally leave until I'm 18, that's only a year. Then I'm going to get a flat down in Hogsmeade." His eyes were shining, you could see him getting lost in his fantasy.  
  
They chatted until the train stopped, then bid each other farewell.  
  
"Now that we can apperate though, we can just pop in anytime we like, right Harry?"  
  
"Yeah. Expect me I for food, they still are trying to put Dudley on a diet. Ha! I bet he'll be rolling by the time summers over. " Laughing, the three friends parted with two loud pops. Ron and Ginny carefully walked through the platform.  
  
"You invited her over, right?" Ron looked up at Ginny.  
  
"What? Hermione? Of course. Her and Harry. Why?" He looked suspicious.  
  
"Well you had better have invited her, she's you're girlfriend. If you ruin that, I'll be mad at you. You have a history of messing things up. Plus Hermione really likes you. You know that, right?"  
  
"'Course I do. Geez though Ginny, you're not supposed to go giving you're older brother advice in romance. It's weird." He grinned.  
  
"Come on, lets go find Dad, I don't want to have to carry this trunk around farther. Bloody muggles."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione appeared in her parents' kitchen with a snap. She pointed her wand at her room and waved her trunk up the stairs before following it up to her room. Both her parents must be at work.  
  
Both at work, the day I graduate from Wizarding School. How unusual. She thought. Well at least that gives me a good thin g to hang over their heads so I can go to Ron's.  
  
She smiled at the thought, and busily began unpacking her things. After a few hours, she heard her parents come in and she ran down the stairs to meet them.  
  
After congratulations from both her parents, she helped her mother cook dinner then asked them about spending some of the summer with Ron and his family.  
  
"I don't know, sweetie. You just got back from that school and being with all your friends. We haven't seen you for so long. Maybe you should stay home this summer and look around for a summer job." Her mother said. Hermione frowned. Any summer job she could get at Hogsmeade would be much better than one here. Plus she might learn something if she apprenticed to a wizard.  
  
"Yes I know mother, but it would be so much better to be in touch with the wizard world. I want to go to a Collage someplace, and I want to keep in touch with what's happening. I can't do that here as easily. Plus now that I can apperate, I can come visit you anytime. I'll still be living here, I just want to spend summer with my friends."  
  
After much arguing on both sides, they finally allowed her to go. Ecstatic, Hermione ran upstairs to send an owl. She considered apperating to tell Ron, but it was late, he might not really want her to come and wake him up. So getting out her quill and a piece of parchment she wrote him a letter, then attached it onto her owl Christiana. As she watch her fly out into the night, she giggled with excitement. And giggling was not something Hermione Granger did often. But the thought of seeing Ron again made her nervous and happy. Of course, Harry would be there too, but she really wanted to see Ron.  
  
It seemed so harmless at the time.  
  
---dun-dun-duuun. Well, I do believe that was boring, but its more your opinion than mine. I just recently restarted writing this, it had been buried for a while with garbage on my desktop. So now I'm continuing. Hope it's not too bad,  
  
-ChristiA/N 


	2. Prologue 2

Hey there everyone! One review. Pitiful, that's what I think of you lazy, non-reviewing chums. Just kidding about that, please don't attack me. Anyway, many thanks to my sole reviewer, I'm sorry about you're story only getting three reviews. Btw, if more people review after this for the first chapter, I'm not trying to be rude, but while I wrote there was only one. Anyway, here ya go!  
  
Still Prologue: (it's a long prologue, what can I say?)  
  
Summer seemed to be dragging on and on. Hermione Granger sat perched on the edge of her bed, reading a book. Every second page she would look up to the window. Ron said he would apperate to her house when he was ready for her to come, and it was the week that he was supposed to be here.  
  
She had been busy packing, unpacking, and double-checking everything for the past three days in anticipation; her mother had commented slyly that "There must be someone there you really can't wait to see." Hermione had just blushed and denied it all, though out of the corner of her eye she had seen her mother smile at her.  
  
'Her little girl had grown up'. She grimaced. All her life her parents had worried she wasn't 'interested' enough in the things other girls her age were. Meaning they thought she might be antisocial or gay.  
  
Shrugging to herself, she put down the book, and heard a small popping noise. Looking up she saw Ron standing there, looking wildly around.  
  
"Hermione! Thank God I got it right this time! I apperated into your bathroom first. He grimaced and then turned beet red.  
  
"I think your Mum was in the shower."  
  
"Ron…. You must have been in the wrong house, no-ones in the shower here. Did anyone see you?" She asked anxiously, but he shook his head.  
  
"Well, shall we go? Mum's at home cooking up a storm, I thought maybe we could just pop in for a second then go to Daigon Alley. "  
  
"Sounds good to me. I haven't been anywhere magical since the end of school!"  
  
She grabbed her bag, which was magically shrunk, and with a pop, both her and Ron disapperated. She arrived in Ron's room, still the bright orange it had been before, and looked around. Ron wasn't there. She checked her surroundings, it was indeed his room, and then just as she was getting worried he had splinched himself some how he popped into the room.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not that great at Apperating yet. I ended up in some field. Anyway, you and Harry will be in Fred and George's old room. Just watch out, they left stuff there, and if you go snooping around through it, you're liable to get some sort of hex on you. Ginny was looking to see if they had any stashes of money and got hit by an hiccuping charm She didn't stop for six days." He laughed.  
  
"And Fred has lots of stuff especially, so h might apperate in suddenly."  
  
"Okay. I'll make sure to change in the bathroom then" she said grinning.  
  
"Though I guess I'd have to do that anyway, with Harry there."  
  
"Yeah. I pity anyone who ever saw Harry naked." She laughed and punched him in the arm.  
  
"How about Ginny?" Ron looked darkly at her. She knew how over-protective he was, Ginny had complained many times.  
  
"Calm down, Ron! I was only joking, you know Ginny wouldn't- err- she's too proper to do anything like- like that." She blushed at the thought. Not only that, but the same idea concerning Ron was going through her head.  
  
"Um, anyway, lets go to Daigon Alley. I'm trying to find a job, plus I want to rent an apartment if I can." He nodded and was about to disapperate when Hermione grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait, grab my hand, that way we'll end up in the same place." He took hr hand and they suddenly appeared in Daigon Alley. Witches, wizards, and their children bustled by, and all over, Hermione saw groups of people laughing and talking.  
  
"Hey, There's Neville and… Padma? Do you think they're going out?"  
  
"Let's go see." The walked over and the four friends struck up a conversation. They wandered around, admiring things in shops and laughing at some of the fist years importantly strutting from shop to shop with supply lists clutched in their hands.  
  
"Well, it was great to see you two again. Maybe we'll drop by some time, Ron." Neville said to them later that night.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we can double-date some time" added Padma, causing Neville to blush furiously, with Ron quickly following suit.  
  
"Oh, we're not, err… going out." Hermione said, looking at Ron. Padma shrugged at them.  
  
"Not yet, anyway." She said.  
  
"Well, see you around. Come on, Padma, we've still gotta find Seamus and Pavarti before it gets dark" with that, they walked off. Ron turned to Hermione.  
  
"I can't believe they're dating. Padma was sort of stuck-up in school wasn't she?" Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, never really talked to her. Funny thing she said though, eh?"  
  
{A/n well, this is where I left off after my house got broken into. Lovely experience, it was. : P Also, thank you to my very kind reviewer, I'm sorry your house was broken into 5 years ago. Luckily nothing, much was taken, as the robber was interrupted. What freaks me out is my family was only gone two hours. Everything is sorted out now except for some insurance claims, unfortunately my 'bad attitude' landed me with a no-computer punishment for another four days. No Internet = no story. Anyway, I'm so sorry for totally interrupting the story, but here you go}  
  
"Maybe not so funny…" Hermione glanced at him.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"You know, we've known each other for a really long time. Well, maybe not a really long time, but since the beginning of school and anyway I always kinda liked you while we were in school… so I guess-" He stopped and turned beet red.  
  
"So…?" Hermione asked. She wanted him to ask her, she wasn't sure if he was trying to tell he used to like her but found some one else, or whether he was asking her out. He took a deep breath.  
  
"DoYouWantToBeMyGirlfriend?" Hermione smiled enthusiastically.  
  
"Of course. I, uh, liked -I mean still do like- you too. I was hoping you'd ask that!" He grinned back, his face still red, but much less traumatized looking.  
  
"Well then, here's to the end of a beautiful friendship, and the beginning of an even better relationship." She nodded gravely.  
  
"I don't think we'll ever stop being friends though, do you?" He shook his head.  
  
"Course not. So does this count as our first date?"  
  
"Nope. But you had better remember it anyway, I won't tolerate it if you forget our anniversary!" She joked, and they walked arm-in-arm off around the street. The lamplights glistened pale yellow and Hermione smiled. It was perfect.  
  
"Oh yeah! Fred and George finally got a shop set up permanently! I promised I go in and see. They still need people to work; they keep trying to round me into it. Except they never mention that most of the testing gets done on employees." He made a face.  
  
"I take it you found out the hard way?" she said teasingly.  
  
"Oh shut up, Hermione. I'm a sucker for chocolate frogs, so sue me. Plus I remember a certain time a certain Head Girl was turned into a canary cream." He grinned and she punched him.  
  
"Yes, and you two took pictures! In every one I'm plucking my bloody feathers. You deserved those detentions, all right." She sniffed, tossing her bushy hair.  
  
They walked down to the hop. It was an extravagant looking place, bright blue with bold red and silver stripes. All around the walls were posters advertising the jokes, a few looked hand-made. Hermione guessed the twins were a little strapped for cash. Walking into the shop, it was though fireworks had gone off in their faces.  
  
It was noisy, filled with laughter and screams from unwitting customers. Talking and whistling drifted from another room just to the left of her.  
  
The walls were painted in three different colours, red, blue and yellow, the back wall was covered in floor-to-ceiling shelves and she could only guess what colour they were. The shelves were topped with boxes of all shapes; spirally handwriting was scrawled onto labels that were slapped onto the fronts.  
  
She could smell lots of things burning, as well as fake vomit and the metallic twinge of blood. Hermione hoped it was fake too, but some of the pranks looked quite dangerous so she wasn't sure.  
  
Glancing at Ron, she saw excitement for shopping that could only be matched by a Quiddich store. Smiling, she turned to him.  
  
"Hey Ron, why don't you go look around… I think I spotted some talking Quiddich posters back there. I'll wander around a bit, I see some people I know from my Advanced Potions camp I took last summer." Of course, that was a lie, but he happily walked over to a bunch of posters that were madly swearing at anyone who came near.  
  
Hermione wandered through the crowd, pausing every once and awhile to peer at some crazy-looking gadget on display. She saw a red-haired head float pat and she decided to see if it were Ron, Fred or George.  
  
Coming up behind them she saw it was one of the twins. Someone bumped into her from behind and she let out an * oomph! * and he turned around. Hermione thought it was George, they parted their hair slightly differently.  
  
"Hey! Hermione! We were thinking of talking to you, isn't this funny! Um, Fred's in the back counting inventory; he's not as busy right now. Could you go talk to him? I've got to dump this stuff off first." He shifted the huge box he was carrying.  
  
"Anyway, backroom door is just over there, just knock if it's locked, Fred'll let you in." He nodded his head in the direction of the shelf-wall, and Hermione saw a doorknob sticking out from small gap in the boards.  
  
Firstly, she had to tell Ron she was going back there, she didn't want him to start looking for her or anything and get worried. Though at that moment it seemed like he might not notice if she had gone to Peru on a rocket- powered skateboard. He was wrapped up in talking to a short blonde boy and gesturing wildly.  
  
On second thought, she decided she probably wouldn't be that long anyway. Turning on her heel, she started back to the backroom door, wondering what the twins could possibly want from her.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Hey! How was that??!! It's two am. I just realized that pretty much all my writing time is late at night. No wonder I make so many mistakes. Anyway, I kind of need a beta reader, I think. I'm not sure because the one I have now is taking a while to check anything. Plus I think I may have her email address wrong. Its very complicated with too many numbers _ so please review, critiques and people who are planning on reading the entire thing are the best. Normal "Its good, keep writing" 's are next, and flames are bad. Interesting, but still annoying. Well, ta-ta  
  
"I'm not ready to leave! It's too scary to die! I'll have to be carried inside the cemetery and buried alive!" 


	3. Prologue 3

Well, third chapter. House is pretty much taken care of, and I've pretty much gotten over the departure of my love, so I'm writing. I'm really trying to keep it from turning depressing, but I still feel a little sad over some things. But anyway, if it seems a little 'odd' to you, its just cuz im trying to keep it happy. This isn't a sad fic. Not yet anyway. Even then its not all that sad. At least it shouldn't be.

Prologue 3 (last one, I promise!) 

_*_*_*_*_*_

Hermione walked over to the door, trying to avoid the mass of people who suddenly all wanted to see an item on the shelf and were crushing towards her. She opened the door and poked her head through.

She had thought the shop was messy, but behind it was even worse. It was a very small space, cramped and made even worse by the untidy pilings of boxes.

Every corner of the room was filled with crates of all shapes and sizes, all with the same writing she recognized from the front. She noticed a couch in the corner, as well as some quills and parchment that were left scattered on it's ink-stained cushions.

She carefully stepped over a large pile of fake wands to get over to over to them, picked up one from the top, and started reading. It turned out to be every complex budgeting, whoever had written it had very carefully collected and totaled every expense and the amount of every purchase. This went on for five more documents, Hermione picked up he bottom one and glanced at the total. The twins were barely making any profit, she wondered if they had subtracted the amount of the store rental and housing. A quick look through the rest told her that they hadn't. 

She wondered whether they were making any money at all. Putting them back, she glanced again around the small room. She noticed a worn picture hanging from a free space on the wall. She looked at it and smiled. It was all the Weasleys except Bill; her, and Harry all together and laughing. 

In the portrait Ron had just erupted into spots from one of their pranks, Harry was cleaning his glasses and squinting, Fred and George were laughing hysterically, while Mrs. Weasly and Ginny looked scandalized. Hermione herself was just staring off at one of the Weasleys, either Fred or Ron, both were in basically the same area in the picture. Percy was just smiling slightly, though every few minutes he'd roll his eyes; and Charlie had just walked out of the picture to attend to some unseen business. 

Suddenly there was a loud pop, and Hermione jumped back from the picture startled and just a little embarrassed at being caught snooping around. Fred had landed on his butt on the ground and he smacked his head against a stack of boxes. Hermione lunged at the top one, just saving it from falling, and she placed it on a different stack. He was just standing up and brushing himself off when he noticed Hermione.

"Oh! Hey I didn't know you were here… I, uh didn't hit you did I? I'm not that great at apparating. Always miss my mark by a foot or so." He said grinning, though his face was slightly red. Whether from his embarrassing landing or from whatever he had been doing before, she didn't know. Or really care.

"No, I'm fine. And it must run in your family, Ron can't apparate worth beans either. Anyway, George told me you wanted to see me about something, but he was kinda busy, so I was sent here to find you." She paused and looked at him.

"How come you're not doing anything? Its crazy out there!"

"I'm the lazy twin, obviously. No, actually it's my brake. George just started tonight; I had to work double because he had a date with Angelina. I just finished working, and I'm beat. Here, sit down. It's not much of a couch, but its a lot more comfortable than it looks. Some rich guys had it charmed so it felt like an overstuffed armchair or something. Unfortunately, I can't do anything about the way it looks." He waved his hand towards the pathetic looking sofa and she politely sat down.

"George and me have been thinking about hiring some new staff. I'm sure you saw how busy it is and we need all the help we can get, but I don't mean to look after tills, I mean to help us create our jokes. It's costing us a lot to make them, and we thought maybe, because you're really good at potions and figuring things, you might help us. Of course we'd pay you, but-"

"Fred! You want me to help you?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd like the idea that much…" He looked crestfallen, and she supposed he remembered how she was so opposed to it before.

"No, I mean, I'd love to! It would give me a good excuse to come out here more often and be with… be near the wizarding community. I do love experimenting with things too. And I can make sure you don't go hurting any people that way too." She looked pointedly at him before continuing.

"It sounds like fun, I'd be happy to. And about paying me, I don't want much money or anything, I mean I know you're kind of strapped for cash and all, but-"

"Hermione, I wouldn't dream of just paying you." He interrupted.

"If you're going to help us create new jokes and such, you'd just have to become a partner. Maybe a secondary one, but still, you'd be a lot more important to the company than any sales clerk!" She looked stunned. A _partner_? Merlin!

"So is it a deal?" he asked.

"Like I said, I'd love to. So when do I start?" She was practically bursting.

"Well, probably sometime next week. It's really busy right now because of our sale, but by next Tuesday I'm sure we'll have enough time to get some stuff done… I'll just have to find George and confirm it…"

"Yeah, I'm here with Ron, he's probably wondering where I went. I better get back too. It's my first day here, I'm supposed to send my mother an owl to tell her I'm all right. She doesn't like it much when I just suddenly disappear into thin air." They laughed, then Fred held the door open for her.

"So I'll be in touch, or George. Anyway, thanks a lot Hermione… hopefully now we can cut down on some of the damages payments we have to keep making." Laughing she left. Fred went back inside and fell onto the couch, determined to get some sleep before helping George again. There was still four more hours of work left. 

__

We seriously have to rethink the times we're open… He thought before he fell asleep.

_*_*_*_*_*_

Hermione spotted Ron in a few seconds, he was at the register trying to get a discount on one of the posters.

"I'm serious, I'm his brother! Get him over here!! What do you mean he said no discounts to anyone? Those bloody cheapskates…" He grudgingly handed over the money. He turned around and spotted Hermione trying to get towards him, but unfortunately, there were too many people in the way to go very fast. He caught up with her and they went back outside. The cool air was a relief after the stuffy cramped joke shop.

He showed her his poster, and she laughed. She opened her mouth and yawned. He suggested they go home and she readily agreed.

She headed into her room, changed into some boxer shorts and a large shirt that she always slept in. Ron knocked on her door, and she answered it with a grin.
"Hey. Nice pajamas… Haha. Anyway, I just came to say good night." He said.
"Night, Ron. And I had lots of fun tonight. Even if you did apparate us into a pond." She grinned.
"Of course you would bring that up. I knew you wouldn't just let it lie. Honestly Hermione, you're probably just as terrible. You couldn't apparate two people, could you?" He said jokingly, though she sensed a small bit of accusation behind his words.
"Fine! I couldn't, I'll admit it. Now, _Good Night_, Ron! Go before I fall over." Still both smiling, he nodded, and leaned over to her. He kissed her on the cheek, then said,
"Seeya in the morning, then." and went into his room. Hermione just stood there. She was vaguely aware she was grinning like a moron, but she didn't care. She touched her cheek, then dropped her hand and chastised herself for acting like a stupid kid. She climbed into the lower bed of the Twin's bunk bed.
Everything was turning out good. Ron was her boyfriend, she had a new, exciting job, and she hoped to go apartment hunting some time soon. 
Things hadn't been this good in a while, she decided.
_*_*_*_*_
Sorry about the shortness!! Anyway, that's it for the prologue. We'll go into the present next chapter, and the main conflict shall take place probably one after that. So please read, review, and listen to =W=eezer. Thank you, goodnight!


End file.
